Shawn Spencer
Shawn Spencer (b. February 1977) is a pseudo-psychic part-time consultant employed by the Santa Barbara Police Department. He is the son of Henry and Madeline Spencer. He is currently dating Juliet O'Hara, though, when she questions his psychic abilities in Deez Nups, Shawn reveals to her that he isn't a psychic, and she gets angry, making their current relationship status unknown. Shawn is the main protagonist of the television series Psych. He is portrayed by James Roday (Liam James and Skyler Gisondo in flashbacks). Biography Shawn Spencer comes from a family of cops, his father Henry being a officer and, later, a detective for the Santa Barbara Police Department. He has an eidetic memory, which he inherited from his mother. Unlike his father, he has no desire to become a cop, and preformed a petty crime to prove it. Shawn often used his amazing powers of observation and deduction to call in tips to the police anonymously. After one of Shawn's tips lead police back to him, he claims to be psychic to avoid jail for being an inside man. When he uses his observational skills to convince them of his special abilities, the department is slightly impressed, hiring him on as "psychic consultant". Shawn enlists the assistance of his reluctant best friend, Gus, who is the much more practical and hard working of the two. They open their own agency, Psych, taking his talent for detective work in a new direction. Shawn uses a set of unique skills to solve crimes for the SBPD and sometimes for private clients who hire him on the side. His eye for detail, outside-the-box thinking, and throw-caution-to-the-wind-to-follow-a-hunch attitude make him excellent at following and solving cases. He often enjoys playing up the part of a "psychic" and has many "visions" as long as he has an audience. Personality Shawn is above all else attention-seeking. All of his "episodes" need to have an audience, although this may be due to the fact that an audience acts as a witness for his psychic abilities, in order to prove that he is not lying. He is (usually) never seen alone. Eccentric and outgoing, Shawn also seems to be able to draw people to him, leading to fast friendships, such as in Lights, Camera... Homicidio, when he befriends one of the actors in a matter of hours, to which Juliet questions how he can make friends so fast. Shawn also talks way too much, usually showing disregard for serious matters/situations or running his mouth in the face of a criminal who would rather Shawn stay quiet. Sometimes this trait saves his life while he stalls for time, and other times jeopardizes it. He also has a very high opinion of his hair. Using his "gift," Shawn has no problem with being slightly manipulative, frequently lying to others about who he is or telling people what they want to hear based off of his observations of them. This often leads to trouble, especially when his ruse is found out. He also displays an almost unnatural lack of fear in the face of danger, rushing into situations that most people (especially Gus) would think twice about. Paradoxically, he is irrationally fearful of relatively harmless 'phenomena' - such as ghosts or dead bodies. Encounters with these generally end with Shawn and Gus comically fleeing. In addition, Shawn professes a "distaste" for pointy things, despite his obsessive love for pineapples. Friends and Family Burton "Gus" Guster Shawn is always accompanied by his best friend, Burton "Gus" Guster or "Gus" for short, who plays along with the charade, and the two are typically engaged in some type of humorous witty banter. They have been best friends since childhood. Despite this, Shawn often disapproves of Gus's relationships, sometimes because he feels threatened, as was shown when Shawn got upset that Rachael (Gus' current girlfriend) and he were spending so much time together, but also because sometimes he believes Gus's girlfriend to be a murderer. Shawn has also thought that he needed to be included in things that Gus does with his girlfriends, as shown in multiple episodes, even in "Cirque du Soul" where he wanted to be included when Rachael and Gus were going to talk to each other after she came back when it was revealed that Max missed Gus. Shawn has been shown to be reckless in many ways, even with Gus's relationships, when he brought Rachel's son on a murder investigation. Shawn typically introduces Gus to potential clients or suspects using a wide array of creative and often humorous aliases, and has even pretended to be in a homosexual relationship with him in order to annoy him, or just to see his reaction. Gus is the "straight man" in the duo, and keeps Shawn from losing sight of where he is going, despite following along with many of his crazy antics. Gus is also one of the few people who know that Shawn is not actually a psychic. This enables him to better help Shawn keep up his ruse, and also ensures that he is not duped by any of Shawn's antics. They often are distracted by the same things, usually food and old movies, and stop investigations in order to eat. Gus occasionally assists Shawn in his psychic revelations. It was shown how much Shawn cares for Gus in the episode, "Cirque du Soul" where Henry tells Gus that he was Shawn's only constant in his life, when Henry used the example of how Shawn stole the car in high school on the day that his mother moved out. Gus was previously mad at Shawn, but upon realizing that Shawn really needed him, Gus came back to help Shawn in a case, thus, resuming their friendship. Carlton Lassiter Shawn often conveys his brilliant observations in the form of obscure movie references, typically from the eighties. His seemingly random and disparate comments often lead people, most notably Detective Carlton Lassiter, to dismiss him as immature and scatterbrained. Shawn has enjoyed making Lassiter mad, by constantly calling him "Lassie," as well as other nicknames. Shawn has also often one-upped Lassiter at crime scenes, and given Lassiter leads. Despite all of this, Shawn has shown that he actually does care for Lassiter as a friend, by helping him recover from his depression over his divorce, and the like. However, it is often Shawn's unconventional way of investigating a case, and his unique perspective on evidence, that allows him to see things that other people miss. Abigail Lytar Shawn also had a short-lived relationship with high school sweetheart Abigail Lytar. With her, he has shown his more sensitive and serious side, stating that he liked her too much, and was so nervous about their first date (after he repeatedly asked her out and she said no) that he could not even bring himself to show himself to her, and let her go home alone. They kissed in the last episode of the third season, where he states (after looking over at Juliet) that the kiss represented closure to the feelings that they had for each other in high school. They start dating in the beginning of the fourth season and continue dating until the tenth episode of the fourth season, in which she informs Shawn that she is traveling to Uganda for six months, and that she wants to put their relationship on hold until she came back. Shawn agrees to this, and they continue a long distance relationship until the season four finale, where Abigail visits, gets kidnapped and almost killed by the psychopathic killer Mr. Yin, and ultimately decides that she can not handle the stress of Shawn's lifestyle. Henry Spencer Shawn is also sometimes aided in his cases by his father Henry, an ex-cop who raised him with the incredible skills that make him so observant as an adult. Shawn's relationship with his father was strained before the Shawn began to work for the Santa Barbara Police Department, but gradually improves as the series continues. In the season 6 finale, Shawn and Gus along with Henry investigate the body of Veronica Towne, Henry discovers that his fellow cop friends were corrupt. In the end he decides to quit the SBPD which comes as a shock for Shawn as it is shown that he loves working with his father and finally has respect for him, Henry tells Shawn that it is not his game anymore and offers to get a beer. Shawn says they should go now but Henry tells him he has to break news to a friend. Shawn sees the name of Jerry Carp as one of the corrupt officers and goes running to find Henry but it is too late as Henry has been shot at point blank. In the season 7 premiere he rushes his father to the hospital when Shawn finds Henry lying on the beach he refuses to leave him. At the hospital, Shawn tries admitting to his father that he loves him, but his pride ends up making him say "I love you...r french toast." After his dad got shot Shawn goes rogue breaking and entering into Jerry's beach house and destroying personal property. Later Shawn gets a call from the hospital, the doctor tells him that Henry is doing fine and that he is writing. Shawn finally comes face to face with the man who shot his father. Jerry tells him to back off and quit but Shawn tells him he'll quit when he (Jerry) is behind bars. Jerry dies and Shawn gets a call from the hospital. The doctor takes the tubes off Henry and Henry and Shawn finally share a sweet special moment with Henry telling Shawn that he was an idiot for going after Jerry like that but tells him that he is immensely proud of him. Shawn's relationship is partly strained due to the fact that Shawn saw his divorced parents making love, but still remains close to him. Shawn and Henry's relationship will improve in season 7 they will share lots of moments and Shawn will finally realize how much he needs his dad in his life, and Henry will finally realize how much he needs Shawn in his life. Juliet O'Hara For five seasons, Shawn and Detective Juliet O'Hara engaged in a classic will-they-or-won't-they relationship. It was clear Shawn had feelings for Juliet, but she had sent mixed signals throughout the show. Juliet finally confirmed her feelings for Shawn in the last episode of the third season, after he faces the killer Mr. Yang. Although Shawn clearly still wanted to be more than friends, he decided he had to turn her down, because he was on a date when she asked him out. After hearing him proclaim his love for her to Gus, Juliet kisses Shawn regardless of the fact that she was going to go on a romantic getaway with her then-current boyfriend Declan Rand, in One, Maybe Two, Ways Out. Shawn almost lost her even after this fact after she thought that they missed the moment, in Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part, but after he compares he makes a statement that he would give up his motorcycle, which he thought of as the purest form of freedom, they begin dating at the end of the episode. Shawn and Juliet's relationship will need to overcome a variety of obstacles going forward. In Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat, Juliet mentions expectations, and Shawn starts to worry that he isn't meeting her expectations. They have a long talk, and Juliet tells Shawn that their relationship is beyond what she could have expected. When he questions marriage, she tells him not to feel pressured to marry yet, because she doesn't. However, Gus discovers a ring hidden inside Shawn's Nintendo DS, which was stolen, then returned. He was also found to have invited Juliet's father so he could ask permission. He stated that he was not ready to marry yet, but his decision to propose to Juliet despite this simply proves how much he does love her. In Juliet Takes a Luvvah, after Shawn first moves back in with his parents, upsetting Juliet, Shawn decides to move in with Juliet, saying home is with her. Shawn has shown that he is attracted to her rougher side, and is immensely proud of her strength as a police officer and a detective. In Deez Nups after questioning from Juliet, Shawn revealed to her that he isn't a psychic, and Juliet threw a drink in his face and stormed off, leaving the status of their relationship up in the air. Trivia *When his dad asks who his hero is, Shawn says Sylvester Stallone. However when other people ask, he says his dad is his hero. *Henry and Gus are the only ones who know that Shawn is not psychic. Later in the series Declan Rand found out through his own means as well. It is implied that Pierre Despereaux knows his secret as well. Juliet eventually finds out in Deez Nups. *Shawn had a crazy fit in Santabarbaratown 2, when he goes after Jerry Carp. This may also have occurred out of love for his dad and out of fear that his father would die. *Shawn has an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187 and received a 100% on the detective test at age 15. *He has had his appendix removed. *He has an irrational fear of Patrick Dempsey from "Grey's Anatomy". He's also jealous of his hair. *He always travels with a small packet of Johnson and Johnson's baby shampoo in his wallet. *He loves pineapples, despite his distaste for "pointy things." *He can take and pass a lie detector test without telling the truth. Quotes Gallery Shawn Spencer's finger to eyebrow device.jpg Tea Cup Shawn.jpg shawn1.jpg shawn3.jpg Shawn Spencer34.jpg Shawen.jpg AseFimhynu;lietnmjhu.jpg Indiana shawn.jpg Shawny boy.jpg imagesCA2J4NR0.jpg 2hj.jpg imagesCA5CGQ1Z.jpg imagesCA7EX6WT.jpg imagesCA44J9M3.jpg imagesCAY1D7UO.jpg shawn55.jpg imagesCA2SARLB.jpg imagessss.jpg Shawn2.JPG Shawn in Gus's Dino.jpg 356.PNG 366.PNG 362.PNG 383.PNG 324.PNG 316.PNG 223.PNG 237.PNG 109.PNG de:Shawn Spencer es:Shawn Spencer fr:Shawn Spencer Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Shawn Spencer Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters